Jeles
by Akang Poksi
Summary: Cuma karena masalah Senpai, Toy Bonnie jadi jeles badai sama Springtrap. Semua salah Senpai. Senpai is love, Senpai is life. Oneshot, bahasa daerah, rated T.


"_Bon, ieu di mana?_" (Bon, ini di mana?)

"_Teu nyaho, Bun._" (Nggak tau, Bun.)

"_Ah elah buluk amat tempatna_." (Ah elah buluk amat tempatnya.)

"_Lah kawas tempat urang nu baheula teu buluk bae._" (Lah kayak tempat kita yang dulu nggak buluk aja.)

* * *

**Jeles**

**Disclaimer: Hak cipta Five Nights at Freddy's sepenuhnya dimiliki oleh Scott Cawthon. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil sepeser pun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.**

**Warning: Bahasa tidak baku, bahasa alay, bahasa daerah, kemungkinan OOT yang sangat besar, juga hal lainnya yang tidak bisa dicerna oleh usus dua belas jari Anda.**

**Fan art/cover by me**

* * *

"_Eh ngider bae yuk,_" (_Eh muter-muter aja yuk_) ujar si kelinci berbulu mata lentik bak supermodel yang baru naik pohon. Ralat, naik daun.

Sekarang atau tiga puluh tahun lagi, _make up_-nya yang melegenda itu takkan pernah luntur dari wajah _geulis_(cantik)nya.

"_Hayu atuh,_" (Ayo atuh) jawab si kelinci bermata merah marun itu seraya berdiri, diikuti oleh kembaran birunya.

Kini mereka berada di Fazbear's Fright, yaitu reinkarnasi dari kedua restoran sebelumnya yang notabene dijadikan sejenis rumah hantu di mana pengunjung akan dijejelin mbak-mbak Kunti yang cantik, adek-adek yang kepalanya kinclong, kain-kain kafan yang hobinya loncat-loncat, juga abang-abang yang doyan pake kolor doang. Eh, itu beda tempat yah.

Tentu saja para Animatronic yang akan menggoda para pengunjung. Sebelum tampil, mereka juga akan didandani seseram mungkin. Entahlah dengan Toy Bonnie, didandani seseram apa pun nggak bakal ngaruh. Ke-cuchok-annya udah _over nain tousen._

"_Bon, kok tempatna angker kieu nya?_" (Bon, kok tempatnya serem gini ya?) ungkap Toy Bonnie sambil mendekat ke temannya.

Bonnie menyeringai dan berkata, "_Eh, kunaon kitu? Maneh sieun nya?_" (Eh, kenapa gitu? Kamu takut ya?)

"_I-ih teulah!_" (I-ih nggaklah!) protes Bunbun, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takutnya.

"_Terus eta maneh kunaon ngadeukeutan urang kawas kitu?_" (Terus itu kamu kenapa ngedeketin aku kayak gitu?"

Si kelinci bermata hijau tersebut langsung menjauhinya dan berkata, "_G-Geer amat maneh._" (G-Geer amat kamu.)

"_KLONTANG"_

Sontak Toy Bonnie jantungan dan langsung memeluk rekannya begitu erat. Sementara yang dipeluk cuma masang wajah _flat_ sembari masang senyum nista.

"_E-eta naon, Bon?" _(I-itu apaan, Bon?) tanya sang kelinci biru dengan suara bergetar.

"_Ndeh, maneh sieuneun jasa. Kunaon nangkeup urang kawas kitu?" _(Ndeh, kamu penakut amat. Kenapa meluk aku kayak gitu?) celetuk Bonnie.

Bunbun langsung melepas rangkulannya dan berlagak sok _cool_ lagi, "_E-eh … teu aya nanaon._" (E-eh … nggak ada apa-apa.)

Senyum nista belum sirna dari mulut kelinci bermata merah itu, membuat Bunbun _ill feel_ _kabina-bina _(kebangetan).

"_Ulah mesem-mesem kawas kitu coba!" _(Jangan senyum-senyum kayak gitu coba!) bentak sang kelinci menor, nggak nahan pengen nabok itu muka.

Bonnie malah langsung jalan lagi, ninnggalin temennya gitu aja.

"_E-eh! Lalaunan geh!_" (E-eh! Pelan-pelan!) seru Bunbun seraya berlari mengikutinya.

.

.

Setelah melewati beberapa ruangan, mereka melihat sesuatu yang bergerak; sebuah siluet Animatronic berbentuk kelinci yang terlihat abal.

"_Bon, e-eta n-naon?_" (Bon, i-itu a-apa?) tanya sang kelinci biru seraya menunjuk makhluk tersebut.

"_Eh, Animatronic anyar meureun, hayu sampeurkeun," _(Eh, Animatronic baru mungkin, ayo samperin) balas Bonnie seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju siluet itu dengan begitu _pede_-nya.

Kelinci bermata hijau itu langsung menarik tangan teman ungunya dan membantah,"_Ngke heula! Ih maneh teu sieun kitu?_" (Ntar dulu! Ih kamu nggak takut gitu?)

"_Kunaon sieun? Moal ngegel ieu," _(Kenapa takut? Nggak bakal gigit ini) jawab Bonnie dan melanjutkan langkahnya dengan santai.

Sementara Toy Bonnie masih anteng megangin tangan sang kelinci ungu itu sembari mengikutinya. Makin dekat dengan makhluk itu, makin merinding kaki Bunbun. Sekarang udah gemeteran bak alat penghancur lemak yang ada di tipi-tipi.

"Mas, mas," panggil Bonnie seraya menepuk pundak Animatronic tersebut.

Ia menoleh perlahan, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang terlihat mengerikan, membuat Bunbun jantungan lagi. Kelinci ber-_blush on _tersebut hanya bersembunyi di balik punggung si kelinci ungu.

"Eh, kalian udah bangun ternyata," tutur kelinci bertubuh hancur itu dengan ramah, tak lupa senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Yang lain ke mana ya?" tanya Bonnie.

"Lagi liat-liat, cari aja, nanti juga ketemu kok."

Toy Bonnie ngintip sedikit, ngeliatin kelinci mengerikan yang ringsek itu.

"Oh, maaf. Di mana kesopananku, namaku Springtrap. Springs buat singkatnya," jelas Animatronic kelinci kuning itu sambil menjulurkan tangannya pada Bonnie.

Sang kelinci ungu menjabat tangan teman barunya tersebut, "Bonnie."

"Dan…."

Springtrap melirik ke belakang Bonnie.

"Oh, dia Toy Bonnie…." Bonnie terdiam sesaat dan menoleh ke belakang.

"_Heh, Bun. Mana tatakrama maneh?_" (Heh, Bun. Mana sopan santun kamu?) bisik Bonnie pada teman birunya.

Toy Bonnie akhirnya memberanikan diri dan memperkenalkan dirinya mau nggak mau, "Toy Bonnie, panggil aja Bunbun."

Springtrap melihatinya untuk sesaat, memang yang mencolok adalah dandanannya yang _super duper_ menor. Ia nyeletuk, "Wah, cantiknya!"

Seketika itu juga _kokoro_ Bunbun langsung remuk, hancur lebur berkeping-keping, berserakan di mana-mana. Tinggal panggilin tukang sapu buat ngebersihin serpihan _kokoro_-nya terus buang ke tempat sampah. Dan hilanglah _kokoro_-nya untuk selama-lamanya. Kejamnya tukang sapu itu.

Kelinci berbulu mata lentik itu kini manyun seindah-indahnya bak ikan sapu-sapu yang lagi nemplok di kaca akuarium. Bonnie sejujurnya pengen banget ngakak sekenceng-kencengnya tapi terpaksa ditahan karena nggak mau dicap jahat sama Springtrap.

Kelinci bermata merah marun itu menjelaskan, "D-dia cowok."

Kelinci bertubuh ringsek itu langsung syok dan meminta maaf, "Oh! M-maaf ya!"

Terlihat jelas dari raut wajah Springtrap bahwa ia benar-benar menyesal. Belum ada lima menit bertemu, Bunbun udah dibikin _ill feel_ lagi. Mungkin dia lapar.

"Kita … jalan lagi yah. Ayo, Bun," ujar si kelinci ungu sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan lain.

Dan lagi Bunbun ngebuntutin dari belakang. Mukanya masih berasa kecut banget kalo diliat dari sudut pandang mana pun, sekecut buah cermai.

"Hehe … hehe … hahahaha!" terdengar tawa yang begitu nista dari Bonnie.

"_Seuri ditulah ambeh kotak seurina lecet!_" (Ketawa situlah biar kotak ketawanya lecet!) protes Toy Bonnie, kesel nggak karuan.

"_Maneh dikira awewe, Bun. Kumaha teu seuri urang?_" (Kamu dikira cewek, Bun. Gimana nggak ketawa aku?) respons kelinci ungu itu, belum kenyang ketawanya sampai sekarang.

"_Nyeri hate, Bon! Nyeri hate!" _(Sakit hati, Bon! Sakit hati!) dengus kelinci yang tengah kesal itu.

Ingin sekali rasanya ia mengoles mulut Springtrap dengan balsam yang panas bingits. Eh, kurang greget, pake sambel ulekan Mak Chica lebih maknyos.

"_Geuslah, ulah diasupkeun hate atuh, pan teu nyaho manehna,_" (Udahlah, jangan dimasukin hati, kan nggak tau dia) ucap sang kelinci ungu, berusaha sok bener.

Entah Bunbun yang terlalu sensitif apa gimana, tapi meter kebenciannya pada Springtrap kini berada di _level_ satu. Kayak mie pedes buatan Mak Chica aja ada _level_-nya segala.

.

.

.

Springtrap kini sedang mengendap-endap. Beruntung tempat itu kekurangan pasokan listrik, jadi beberapa bagian ruangan tak dapat jatah lampu. Sebenernya karena nggak bayar semua tagihan listrik sih.

Ia memasuki ruangan yang cukup terang dan melihati kamera yang ada di ruangan tersebut, menunggunya untuk menyala. Tanpa dia sadari, sesosok kelinci biru tengah anteng memperhatikan kelinci kuning tersebut.

"Mau ngapain dia?" pikir Bunbun, kepo banget.

Ketika Springtrap mengetahui kamera itu telah menyala, kejadian yang tak terduga oleh Bunbun terjadi. Kelinci bertubuh ringsek itu mencoba membuat pose-pose imut di hadapan kamera tersebut.

Alis kelinci berbulu mata lentik itu kini menukik tajam ke bawah, menyiratkan amarah yang begitu dalam bak Mas Onet kalo udah ngamuk.

"_Senpai, _nutis aku plis_, _apa aku udah cukup _febeles?_" tanya Springs di depan kamera seraya membentuk V dengan jarinya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, juga tak lupa untuk unjuk giginya yang bersinar bak lampu LED.

Di kantor pasti sang penjaga sedang berkomentar, "Silau, men!". Eh iya dong, sebelum dinutis _senpai, _Springtrap nggak mau giginya keliatan buluk, dekil, juga mengandung virus H1N1. Nanti yang ada _senpai-_nya nggak mau nutis dia.

"Ih, sok cantik amat," komen Bunbun dalam hatinya.

"_Geulis meureun bapana,_" (Cantik kali bapaknya) umpatnya.

Kelinci bermata hijau itu benar-benar dendam kesumat ngeliat kelinci _kamseupay_ itu. Iya, mulai sekarang dia akan memanggilnya kelinci _kamseupay._ Sadis bener kan.

"Dia pikir siapa dia? Pokoknya guelah kelinci _febeles_ yang ada di sini!" batin kelinci biru itu.

Ingin sekali ia langsung melabrak Springtrap, dan bilang kalo bapaknya secantik bidadari yang turun dari kayangan. Pokoknya jeles meter Bunbun udah jebol, lewat dari _level_ lima belas.

Ketika kameranya mati, Springtrap kembali mengendap-endap lagi. Bunbun mengikutinya secara diam-diam.

"Mau ngapain lagi dia?" batin kelinci biru tersebut.

Kelinci berwarna kuning itu berhenti di dekat sebuah ruangan dan mengintip sedikit dari sana.

"Hai, _Senpai,_" ungkapnya dengan nada riang gembira.

Bunbun bener-bener nggak tahan dengan kelakuan si kelinci garong itu. Udah sok cantik, caper banget, sok imut, pokoknya sok sok sok banget deh.

Bunbun mengumpat dalam hati, "Iyeuh kuadrat, jijay maksimal ih. Nggak _level_ banget."

Dan pada saat itulah kelinci ber-_blush on _tersebut ingin ngebacok Springtrap yang nggak punya salah apa-apa pake parang punya tetangga sebelah.

.

.

"Bon, elu tau nggak? Si kelinci _kamseupay _itu sok cantik banget tau kemaren, ih gue gedek banget liatnya!" adu Bunbun pada teman ungunya.

"Heh, elu nggak boleh gitu. Dia baik lagian," balas Bonnie, nggak setuju sama pendapat kelinci biru itu.

"Ih dia mah SSC!"

"SSC? Apaan tuh?"

"Sangar-sangar Cantengan! Eh, Sangar-sangar Cuchok!" celetuk Toy Bonnie.

Si kelinci ungu membantah, "Nggak percaya gue!"

"Seriusan! Barusan gue liat dia pose-pose sok imut gitu di depan kamera CCTV, terus manggil _Senpai_ lagi!"

"Ya bagus dong, elu jadi punya temen bareng buat begituan," ungkap kelinci bermata merah marun itu seraya tertawa.

"Nggak terima gue, Bon! _Senpai _udah nutis dia, sementara gue belum!"

"Jadi ini semua gara-gara si _Senpai_ itu?"

Bagi Bunbun;_ Senpai is love, Senpai is life._ Slogan terbarunya saat ini. Masih _hot_ dari _oven_ loh.

"Ya gitu deh! Pokoknya cukup gue yang jadi kelinci _febeles_!"

"Udahlah jangan cari masalah, mendingan elu temenan aja sama dia."

"Keburu sakit hati, Bon! Dari awal udah bikin gue gedek, sekarang malah nambah ngomporin gue! Iiiiiihh KEZEL KEZEL KEZEL!" umpat Bunbun seraya memukuli dengan lebaynya kelinci ungu tersebut.

"Heh! Jangan dilampiasin ke gue dong!" protes Bonnie.

"_Aing labrak baelah! Ngke aing baledog pake panci majestikna Mak Chica!_" (Gue labrak ajalah! Ntar gue timpuk pake panci majestiknya Mak Chica)

"_Hih, ulah atuh! Karunya!_" (Hih, jangan! Kasian!)

"_Ssshh, cicing bae sia!_" (Ssshh, diem aja lu!)

"_Cicing mah oyag-oyagan_." (Cicing mah goyang-goyangan).

"_Eta cacing, Bon! Hnnggh baledog yeuh!" _(Itu cacing, Bon! Hnnggh timpuk nih!)

.

.

.

Sementara itu di ruangan pribadi Springtrap, ia sedang anteng melototi laptopnya, asyik _browsing-_an di sosmed. Ketika itu juga matanya menangkap sesuatu, sebuah pemberitahuan yang membuat hatinya terguncang, bertuliskan "Sang Penjaga Malam yang Ketjeh nan Awsum bak Intan Berlian mulai mengikuti Anda".

"A-aku di-_folback Senpai! _AAAAAHHH! _YES! YES! YES!" _pekiknya saking girangnya seraya melakukan adegan-adegan ekstrim seperti; kaki di kepala, joget semok, salto, main demprak, makan beling, pokoknya macem-macem deh.

Bunbun yang sedari tadi anteng ngintipin kelinci kuning itu langsung jeles akut. Sontak ia mengecek akun sosmed-nya melalui _hape_-nya. Tak ada pemberitahuan, sepi kayak kuburan. Saking geramnya, dibantingnya _hape_ itu dan diinjaknya dengan sangat sadis tanpa pandang bulu. Nafasnya kini terengah-engah layaknya banteng mengamuk.

Tak tahan lagi, kelinci bermata hijau itu masuk begitu saja ke dalam ruangan Springtrap, membuat kelinci bertubuh ringsek itu kaget.

"E-eh … k-kamu…."

Kelinci kuning itu langsung menghentikan aksi ekstrimnya dan meminta maaf, "M-maaf kalo berisik tadi."

"Hmh! Bodo amat!" dengus Bunbun begitu kesal.

"E-eh?"

Toy Bonnie menyilangkan tangannya dan menatap kelinci tersebut dengan sinis seraya berkata, "Gue benci banget pas elu caper di depan _Senpai!"_

"Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Springs dengan polos.

"Karena elu NGGAK febeles sama sekali, juga JELEK banget!" bentak kelinci biru itu, nggak tahan lagi sama emosinya.

Hal ini membuat _kokoro _Springtrap retak. Ia mendesah sedih, "Itu emang bener."

"I-iyalah!"

Tiba-tiba mata Springtrap menjadi gelap gulita. Toy Bonnie yang tadinya marah-marah pun langsung terdiam seketika.

"Aku tunjukin kamu sesuatu," ucap kelinci kuning itu secara tiba-tiba dengan nada datar.

Kedua matanya juga berubah menjadi putih kecil. Bunbun jantungan lagi pas ngeliatnya.

Springtrap memegangi kepalanya dan mulai mengangkatnya perlahan, memperlihatkan sesosok tengkorak dari mayat yang sudah membusuk dengan posisi menganga lebar. Pasti bau _abab _itu mulutnya.

Bunbun bergidik ngeri melihatnya sampai-sampai kakinya langsung mati rasa.

"I-itu apaan?" tanya kelinci biru tersebut.

Tapi sayangnya dia tak mendapat jawaban. Springtrap terus memandanginya seperti itu. Entah kenapa, Toy Bonnie tak mau mengalihkan pandangan dari benda yang ada di dalam tubuh kelinci kuning tersebut. Seperti dihipnotis oleh Bang Edi Korbusir rasanya.

"D-dia serem banget," batin si kelinci bermata hijau, yang kini ketakutan dengan amat sangat.

Bahkan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Karena saking fokusnya, dia bahkan langsung jantungan lagi ketika Springtrap menyentuh pundaknya, membuat matanya makin bocor-bocor. Harusnya dia gunakan cat pelapis anti bocor biar nggak ngerembes begitu. Ditambah lagi merinding disko yang dialaminya makin menjadi-jadi.

"Kenapa gemeteran? Beneran jelek kan?" tanya Springtrap dengan sok polos.

Bunbun malah nangis ketakutan. Makin lama makin terisak. Tadi marah-marah sangar, sekarang nangis bombay. Memang ribet kelinci yang satu ini.

"_BRUK"_

"E-eh, kok pingsan? Kamu kenapa?" tanya si kelinci kuning khawatir.

.

.

.

"Bun, elu nggak apa-apa kan?" tanya si kelinci bermata merah marun seraya menabok pipi temannya berulang kali.

Bunbun sadar dari bobo gantengnya dan mengaduh kesakitan, "A-adaw! Bon, jangan tabok gue kenceng-kenceng napa!"

"Habisnya elu nggak bangun-bangun sih, lagian ngapain pake acara boboan segala sih?"

Si kelinci biru teringat kembali kejadian tragis sebelumnya. Sangat tragis sampai air matanya tumpeh-tumpeh, membanjiri ruangan Springtrap.

"S-Springtrap, Bon."

"Dia kenapa?"

"S-serem banget!"

"_Ah, sieunan maneh mah, pan si eta mah bageur." _(Ah, penakut kamu mah, kan si itu mah baik).

"_Ih, maneh mah encan ngadeuleu pan._" (Ih, kamu mah belom ngeliat kan).

"Udah sadar, Bun?"

Kedua kelinci itu menoleh ke asal suara tersebut, Springtrap.

Bunbun balik jantungan lagi. Spontan ia rangkul erat Bonnie karena saking takutnya. Dan matanya kembali bocor-bocor lagi.

"E-eh, elu kenapa sih?" tanya teman ungunya.

"B-BON, USIR DIA, GUE TAKUT!"

Toy Bonnie kini menemukan phobia jenis baru; phobia Springtrap. Ini semua cuma gara-gara masalah _Senpai._ Iya, semua karena _Senpai _yang nggak mau nutis Bunbun.

.

.

**\- TAMAT -**

.

.

* * *

A/N: hai~ sayah balik lagi ngerandom~ /dor  
lagi-lagi ngambil dari komik pendek yang pernah sayah buat www maafkan bilamana diri ini kurang asupan ;w;  
yasalam kenapah banyak hints banget di penpik ini asdfghjkl www /boboan  
asdfghjkl ayo ikut akang nyepam penpik nista di fandom ini~ 8""""""D /siapaelu


End file.
